Star Wars: Crusaders of the Republic
by bleedgreen99
Summary: Joharno Drakkehn didn't ask to get involved in the Galactic Civil War. However, when a job comes up that pays well, him and his small band of mercenaries couldn't pass up the offer. Working on the jungle planet called Felucia, he is assigned to a Jedi Master with a small Clone squadron. Things take a turn for the worse, and Joharno is pushed into the role of a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Year 19 BBY_

The planet of Felucia used to be peaceful, however that was long ago. Now, turbo tanks, tanks, and walkers decimated the beautiful and colorful landscape. The Republic tore through the planet in order to drive out Separatists that attempted to over take trade routes and push out the locals. However, there were still parts of the planet that were peaceful. Despite the peace, a small group of Clone soldiers still prepared for war. Led by the Jedi Master Kaykay Rudbarr, Clone forces on the peaceful side of the planet scouted each day to make sure no Separatists force were moving their way.

* * *

Clone Commander Fangs walked through the fungus covered planet, staying in the shadows in case anything on the planet was on the lookout. He led nine others along the everyday path that they patrolled. Clone Trooper Oly was always right behind him, being his second in command. Fangs had to make sure to keep Oly close due to the fact he was a wildcard. You never knew what you were going to get with him.

"Why do we do this every single day Commander? We all know it's clear." Oly whispered so the others wouldn't hear. Fangs looked back at his trooper and shook his head.

"Not now Oly." Fangs warned. Green paint covered his armored knee pads, along with his armored shoulder pads. A green stripe was present straight down the middle of his helmet. He had two DC-17 hand blasters holstered to his all green belt, along with a few pouches.

"Whatever you say Commander." Oly replied in an annoyed tone. The ten troopers made their way to the end of the trail and approached two humans that were lying on the ground looking through a pair of binoculars.

"General Rudbarr." Fangs said, saluting to the woman who slowly turned to smile at her clone commander.

"All clear Fangs?" the female asked.

"Yes ma'am." Fangs responded. General Rudbarr nodded and turned her attention back to what was across the large plant covered field.

"Kaykay, we should go back to the others. It'd be a long travel but it's worth it." the man next to her tried to reason.

"Joharno, I have a mission and I plan to see it through. Fangs, send your men back to the barracks for rest. We'll map out a plan here." Kaykay ordered Fangs nodded and turned to his men. He gave them a signal with his hands and the nine began to turn and leave. Fangs took off his helmet, showing off the large scar over his left eye.

"I'm just trying to tell you Kaykay. As a Jedi you should be able to sense it shouldn't you? Something feels off." Joharno again tried to reason. Joharno was the leader of a band of mercenaries that were hired by the Republic to support Kaykay's mission.

Joharno Drakken was young, almost too young to be the leader of a group of mercenaries. However, that didn't stop him and his small group from taking on jobs and getting credits for odd jobs such as this. His black hair was slicked back and he had managed to grow a small amount of stubble. He had on a large brown overcoat along with black armor that was underneath the coat. A blaster rifle was strapped over his shoulder and hanging on his back.

"It's going to be fine." Kaykay reassured the mercenary leader.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Joharno muttered, rolling onto his side to look at a small device Fangs pulled out. He pressed it and a small hologram appeared out of it, showing the field they were working with.

While Oly was walking back with the other nine troopers his comms had begun to go off. He pulled it out and turned it on. A hooded figure appeared in the hologram and Oly thought nothing of it.

"Execute Order 66." the hooded figure uttered. Oly just nodded and turned to look over at Fangs, Kaykay, and Joharno.

"Stand back men." Oly ordered, and the clones listened. Oly reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a grenade. He pressed a button on it and threw it at the three who were huddled on the ground. "Back to the barracks." he then said.

"What the…" Joharno asked as the small grenade rolled towards the three. Fangs' eyes went wide and he attempted to stand and cover Kaykay, but the grenade went off before he could.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is just a test chapter to see what you guys think. If it's well liked, I can work on continuing it. Just let me know if it seems like a good start or if you find it interesting. That's all. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Joharno coughed, wiping the dirt off of his face. Smoke covered the area, blocking his view of Kaykay or Commander Fangs. He slowly stood up while a constant ringing noise was present in his head. Joharno stumbled towards the crater that was present in the ground and saw that nothing was lying in it. He looked around, noticing the bright green paint on Commander Fang's armor and slowly made his way over to it.

"She's alright." Fangs choked out. He was sitting underneath one of the overgrown mushrooms with his helmet sitting next to him. Joharno looked over at Kaykay who was lying on the ground, unconscious. Her beige Jedi robes were covered in dirt, and her raven black hair remained in a ponytail.

"Let's get her up." Joharno said, cautious of Fangs. The clone nodded and the two lifted Kaykay up, each putting an arm of hers around them. The two slowly carried her through the smoke and remained under the large fungus' that covered most of the planet.

"Did you see who threw it? I didn't get a good look." Fangs told the mercenary leader. Joharno gave Fangs a suspicious look and then nodded.

"I got a good look." Joharno told him. The two continued to carry the Jedi Knight across Felucia until they reached one of the largest mushrooms the planet had on its surface. Joharno made Fangs hold Kaykay fully while he wiped dirt off of a large metal hatch.

"What is that?" Fangs asked, lifting up Kaykay so she wouldn't slip out of his arms. Joharno pulled out a metal circle and attached it to the door. It made a small _ding_ and slightly popped open. Joharno lifted it more and then looked back at the clone commander.

"Let's move clone." Joharno said.

* * *

Joharno dropped down into the hole first. Kaykay was lowered down to him, and he laid her down on a table that was inside the small dirt cave. Fangs dropped in right after, and the hatch remotely shut behind him. He put his helmet down on the ground and looked around the cave.

Standing right in front of him was a Duros with dark blue skin. He had an eyepatch over his right eye, along with a navy green jacket. Multiple pouches were on the Duros' utility belt that held up his black pants. He pointed a blaster at Fangs who quickly raised his hands. Fangs looked over at the other creatures in the cave and was shocked to see some of them.

One was a female togruta with orange skin and blue eyes. Her montrals were white with blue lines, which were also the same for her head tails. A pair of goggles hung around her neck and she wore a black leather jacket that was cut short, showing off her stomach. She also had on black pants with brown combat boots on. A blaster pistol was holstered around her waist.

The togruta was kneeling down, cleaning off a purple and white astromech droid that was quietly beeping.

The next person Fangs saw was a wookiee. A female wookie to be exact. A feather hung from the wookie's hair and a red sash was across the wookie's chest. She held a bowcaster and let out a loud growl towards Fangs.

"Ah shut your trap Inbu." a male rodian said. He looked over at Fangs and gave a small head nod. The rodian was green with dark blue eyes and he held a sniper blaster rifle. He wore a white jacket with a black undershirt, along with navy green cargo pants. He also had on a navy green backpack and boots.

"Put the blaster down Ghost." Joharno told the Dorus. Ghost looked at him, let out a small grunt, and then put his blaster down.

"So this is your- what are you doing?" Fangs asked in the middle of his sentence. His hands were pulled behind his back and then tied up by Joharno who sat him down on the ground.

"Your men were the ones who threw the grenade. I'm not letting you walk around all willy nilly." Joharno said. He looked over at his group and swirled his finger around. The group of mercenaries huddled together.

"Grenade? What grenade?" the togruta asked.

"It's fine Rosa. Don't worry about it." Joharno said to her. He looked over at Ghost and the rodian.

"Ghost. Grees. I want you two to keep look out for any clones coming this way. Somethings wrong. Very wrong." Joharno told them. The two nodded in response and split apart from the small circle. The astromech droid let out a small beep and Joharno looked down at it.

"How ya doin' A6?" Joharno asked it with a smirk. It let out another small beep and Joharno put a hand on the top of it. "That's great."

"So you're just going to keep me here?" Fangs asked. Joharno looked over at him and shrugged.

"Seems like that's the plan for now. My mission is to protect that Jedi. At least until the credits stop coming in." Joharno answered. Fangs sighed and leaned back against the dirt wall of the underground base and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Men, you saw the same thing I saw. The jedi wasn't dead, and neither was our so called 'fearless' leader. We can't rest until those two are dead. Both are traitors to the Senate." Oly ordered to the eight men that were following him.

"Yes sir." they all responded.

"Scour this disgusting planet until you find where they ran off. They can't have gotten far." Oly said. The clone squadron began to spread out while Oly hung back at the barracks to oversee the mission.

"Commander Oly. I quite like the sound of that." Oly said with a smirk. He turned, causing the doors to the barracks to slide open, and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Joharno stared at a dirt wall, trying to come up with a plan for the situation his team was in. The ground shook from explosions on the other side of the planet, but he didn't need to worry about that. Joharno looked back and saw the injured Kaykay unconscious on the ground. He stood up, causing his crew to look at him.

"We'll take her back to the temple. What planet is that on?" Joharno asked himself out loud.

"Coruscant." Fangs answered. Joharno shot him a look and then turned back to his team.

"Let's get a ship." Joharno told them.

"Seriously?" Grees asked. The ground above them shook again and he pointed upwards. "That doesn't sound too good boss."

"I can do it." Rosa said, standing up. Joharno gave her a nervous look, but she nodded her head. He sighed and grabbed a bag full of supplies. He tossed it to Inbu who caught it.

"You go with her. Don't let anything happen." Joharno told the wookiee. Inbu let out a quiet growl. Rosa put the bag on her back and walked over to the ladder on the wall. She began to go up it, with A6 following right behind her.

"Boss." Grees said nervously. "Is this really a good idea?"

"You got something else?" Joharno questioned. Grees shook his head and Joharno motioned for Rosa to keep climbing. Once she was out, A6 used it's rockets to fly out of the hatch in the ground. Inbu began to climb out behind the two.

"Ghost." Joharno said, walking over to him. He put his arm around him and pointed at the hole. "Follow them. Keep them safe." he whispered. Ghost nodded his head and joined the three. Grees and Joharno began to clear out the underground base, keeping anything that would be useful for their travels.

* * *

"I think I remember there being a landing pad that way." Rosa said, pointing towards the direction where the explosions were coming from. She looked back at Ghost, Inbu, and A6 and sighed. "I got stuck with the three mercenaries who don't talk."

Inbu tilted her head to the side, staring at the Togruta hacker. Rosa just shook her head in disappointment and began walking towards the landing pad. Ghost pulled his blaster out of it's holster and followed closely behind. A6 slowly followed the other two, with Inbu standing close to the droid to keep it safe from harm.

"Are those clones?" Rosa asked, stopping behind an overgrown mushroom. She put her hand on her blaster pistol. She looked over at Ghost who shook his head. He aimed his blaster and looked down the sights to see a large clone battalion making its way across the planet. The silent Duros waved his hand up and down and then quickly dropped to the ground. Rosa followed his lead, while Inbu pulled A6 down with her. The astromech droid let out a small, quiet cry.

"Quiet A6!" Rosa whispered loudly. She looked forward and watched as the clones made their way across a large open field. An AT-TE fired into the fungus forest that it was heading into. Each time a blast from it landed, a thunderous wave went through the ground.

"We need to move." Ghost said quickly. Rosa's eyes widened when she heard the deep, gruff voice next to her. Ghost was on his feet quickly and began moving in a circle around the clones. Rosa jumped up and looked back at Inbu and nodded at her. Inbu stood up, lifting A6 with her and the three began to follow Ghost's lead.

"I didn't know you spoke. I thought you were missing your tongue too. Ya know, cause you don't have an eye. How did that happen by the way? I always wondered but was too afraid to ask." Rosa quietly asked as she caught up with Ghost. He stopped running and turned to look at her. His one eye became squinted and it was clear he was annoyed.

"Sorry." Rosa said weakly. Ghost turned back around and continued to go for the landing pad that was getting closer into view.

* * *

Oly raised his fist, signaling his eight troops to stop behind him. He got done onto one knee and the others followed his lead. He looked down the sights of his DC-15A blaster and saw four figures climbing out of a hole in the ground. He got down onto his stomach so he'd be out of sight, and his squadron followed that motion as well.

"They're heading for the landing pad." Oly spoke to his troops. "You five, follow them. Report in once you know what they are up to." Five of his troops slowly stood up and waited for the four figures to start moving. Once they were on the move, the troops followed them.

"You three, with me." Oly said. He slowly stood up, keeping his blaster aimed towards where they had come out of the ground from. "Let's see if our three friends are in there."

* * *

"Listen to me!" Fangs shouted at Joharno who was counting the groups rations. Grees looked over at the clone Commander, but was instantly snapped at by Joharno.

"Don't look at him." Joharno said, not taking his eyes off of the food in front of him. "We have enough for a few days. Hopefully we get off of this planet quickly."

"Joharno. I'm not like them. I would've tried to kill you if I was." Fangs tried to reason. Kaykay began to slightly move around the ground.

"If they manage to get a ship of some kind, it'll hopefully have different clothes. Going to a Jedi temple dressed like mercenaries wouldn't be the best idea." Joharno told Grees, who slowly turned his head to look at Fangs who was slowly managing to stand up.

"I can explain why if you give me a chance." Fangs said, standing up straight now. Joharno put his hand on Grees' head and turned it around.

"Boss, give the guy a chance!" Grees tried to reason. Joharno looked over at Fangs and did a double take when he realized he was standing. He quickly walked over to the clone Commander and punched him right in the jaw. Fangs fell back to the ground, and Grees quickly pulled Joharno away from him. Joharno grabbed his wrist and breathed heavily.

"Why do you have such a hard jaw?" Joharno asked, shaking his hand to get the feeling of pain away.

"A few of my brothers knew about this thing in our head. A chip or whatever." Fangs said, trying to explain his cause. "Most of our brothers didn't wanna listen to them. But… these guys were trustworthy. I let them help me. They took whatever was in my head, out. I stayed with my squadron to try and keep them safe… but that damn Oly."

"That's a nice story buddy." Joharno said, sitting down on the ground. "But we'll see what the Jedi have to say about it." he told Fangs. Fangs sighed and put his head in hands.

Grees was walking across the base when all of a sudden he went flying across it, flying into a wall and landing right next to Fangs. Both Fangs and Joharno looked at him, and then at Kaykay who was now standing in a corner. Her hand was sticking out, and in her other hand was a ignited lightsaber. The green sword created a much needed light in the underground, dirt base.

"General!" Fangs said with a smile.

"Kaykay, relax. He's with me." Joharno said. Kaykay quickly turned her lightsaber off and her eyes went wide.

"They're coming." Kaykay muttered. She quickly dropped down onto the ground, right where she was laying before.

* * *

Oly kept his blaster aimed at the large metal hatch that was covering the hole. He reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a grenade. He dropped it down onto the hatch and backed up just enough so he wouldn't get caught in the blast. The three clones with him all stood behind him. The grenade blew up, causing the hatch's lock to become non-existent.

"Open it up." Oly ordered. He moved forward, letting the three struggle to open it. Eventually it was all the way up, and Oly dropped in. He aimed the blaster at Joharno who was standing next to Kaykay.

"The mercenary leader." Oly said, smirking under his helmet. He turned to see Fangs sitting on the ground, his hands cuffed together.

"Oh, look at you. Poor old Fangs." Oly taunted. The three other clones dropped down into the base and aimed their weapons at Joharno, Fangs, and Grees.

"On my signal men." Oly said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Oly jumped onto the ladder, climbing up it quickly. Kaykay swung her lightsaber at one of his clones, cutting it's head right off. She forced one of the clones into the wall and then stabbed him in the chest with the green blade. The third clone turned his blaster towards Kaykay but was shot multiple times by Grees who was still on the floor.

"He got away." Fangs muttered, looking up at the open hatch. Kaykay turned her lightsaber off and sat down on the ground. She put a hand on her head and rubbed it gently. Joharno walked over to Grees and helped him up onto his feet.

"We aren't going after him if that's what you're thinking." Joharno said, walking over to Kaykay and kneeling down in front of her. "You alright Kaykay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." she said, waving him off. Joharno looked up at the hatch nervously, since he hadn't heard back from his group yet.

* * *

Rosa stood inside the Nu-class attack shuttle, working on one of the electric ports that was in the cockpit of the ship. Her goggles were on, which helped show her what wires to connect to what holes to hijack the ships controls. She attempted to connect two wires, and was shocked in return. Rosa jumped back slightly and looked over at A6 who had let out a worry beeping noise.

"I'm fine A6. Don't worry." Rosa said with a smirk.

"We got company." Ghost mumbled, aiming his blaster at the five clones that were running for cover on the landing bay. Inbu aimed her bowcaster at one of them and let out a load roar. Ghost fired a shot, hitting one of the clones in the shoulder. The clone fell over while the other four opened fire on the two that were keeping watch.

"Almost got it!" Rosa shouted to Inbu and Ghost.

"Hurry!" Ghost shouted back. He peeked out from behind his cover and fired a shot. He groaned and adjusted his eyepatch. "Damn eye…" Inbu let out a small laugh and Ghost glared at the wookiee with his one eye.

Ghost and Inbu both popped out of cover and fired their weapons. Their two shots hit the same clone the flew backwards from the combined impact. The three others began moving forward, taking a moment to cease fire and regroup. Ghost looked around the back part of the Republic shuttle and found a small toolbox. He opened it up and found a thermal detonator sitting inside.

"Lucky me." Ghost muttered. He picked up the thermal detonator and activated it, tossing it in the direction of the three clones. It quickly exploded, sending two of the clones flying in different directions.

"Done!" Rosa shouted out. Ghost sprinted out of his cover, heading right for where the last clone was. It popped it's head up, only to see Ghost jump over the crates it was hiding behind. Ghost landed right on the clone, pinning it down. He aimed his blaster at it's head and fired it quickly.

"Me too." Ghost said to himself, standing up and going back towards Rosa and Inbu.

* * *

"He isn't lying." Kaykay said, breaking the silence that had overtaken the hideout. Fangs looked over at his General while Joharno and Grees played a game of holochess. Joharno gave Kaykay a side glance and sighed.

"What?" Joharno asked, his voice giving off the impression that he was annoyed.

"I sense it. He isn't like the others. He's filled with worry… and fear." Kaykay said, looking over at Fangs who looked down at the ground in shame. Joharno paused the game of holochess and stood up.

"Aw man." Grees whined, moving one of his piece after the game had paused. Joharno walked over to Fangs and squatted down in front of him.

"I'm doing this for a few reasons. She's a Jedi and can use that weird ability. Also, she's paying me." Joharno told Fangs. He looked back at Kaykay who nodded. Joharno sighed and unlocked the cuffs that were on Fangs.

"Thank you." Fangs said. Joharno just shrugged, putting the cuffs in his back pocket and going back to the holochess game. He sat down across from Grees and stared at the board. Grees looked up at the sky, not wanting to look his leader in the eye.

"Grees… you son of a…" Joharno said with a sigh. He turned off the game, causing Grees to start laughing.

* * *

Oly stopped running when he reached his barracks. He tried to reach the clones he sent after the mercenaries heading to the landing bay, but heard nothing back. He sighed and went inside the barracks. He pressed a button on the control pad in the barracks and looked up at the small hologram that popped up in front of him.

"To all troops on Felucia there are allies to the Jedis attempting to escape. Meet at the landing bay, and do not hesitate to attack anyone you do not recognize. This clone Commander Oly. All clones are ordered to go there and eliminate the threat. Over." Oly said into the voice recording. He turned off the hologram and grabbed his blaster.


End file.
